


Far From Home (Pelican Song)

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Structured Form, Three Words from a Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-11
Updated: 1999-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as a three words from the hat challenge at Mists Bardic Competition, 11 Sept 1999. The words I drew were Rome, Dane and Pelican.</p></blockquote>





	Far From Home (Pelican Song)

Far from home the Pelican flies  
Far, far from home  
To Angle-land and Noroway,  
And all the way to Rome.

Far from home the Pelican flies  
To feed her children dear  
To lands where Dane and Rus do dwell,  
Where seas and skies are drear.

Far from home the Pelican flies  
Spreading her wings full wide  
No land a stranger to her creed:  
To serve and thus to bide.

Far from home the Pelican flies  
And near at hand she rests  
Her children now safe 'neath her wing  
And nourished on her breast.

Far from home the Pelican flies  
Far, far from home  
To Angle-land and Noroway,  
And all the way to Rome.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a three words from the hat challenge at Mists Bardic Competition, 11 Sept 1999. The words I drew were Rome, Dane and Pelican.


End file.
